


In The Garden Of Words

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't worry they don't get together, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: After months of meeting on rainy days, they learned the truth about each other.





	In The Garden Of Words

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically Kotonoha no Ni wa au and it's not really original but I needed to write this down and cry over how beautiful this scene is with eiyuzu. If you haven't seen the movie please watch it, it's breathtaking. Enjoy~

Gentle breeze still held summer's warmth when Yuzuru passed through the gate of the garden he beloved so much. Even if the days were getting colder and the heat passed, this place seemed to be forgotten by the time as usual. He had walked this route so many times, yet everything felt new, so unknown. Up until then, he was coming there only on rainy days so it was obvious the scenery looked like a different place. He himself wasn't sure why he didn't change the subway and go to school like he was supposed to. He already had troubles with attendance... but his legs led him there by themselves. To the most precious place, the one that held so many peaceful, harmonious memories. The one that truly felt like home. But even the warmest house feels cold when it's devoid of people that create this warmth... So seeing the arbour empty stabbed him right in the heart. He knew he won't be there. He knew it was ridiculous to expect anything, yet he still hoped to see him. Yuzuru inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. The air smelt like flowers and water, so different from usual rain's scent. It wasn't his home anymore. _His beloved wasn't in his reach anymore._

\- I will come to see you even if it's not raining - he whispered to himself, slowly opening his eyes.

Unable to reach his ears, the answer to that poem lingered in the air. Sadness came like a wave, crushing his insides to the point of biting his lip, yet he withstood it. He had to. After some time it passed and Fushimi turned around, feeling ready to leave, when he noticed a glimpse of gold shine near the water. His heart started beating like crazy when he recognised familiar silhouette and he had to forcefully stop himself from jumping on him from behind. He was there again. He could answer again. _And again and again, until the day I die._ The person turned around and he held his breath at how beautiful were those crystal blue eyes he had admired since the first day. His legs felt weak as he approached the man. They were facing each other, both unable to say anything.

\- A faint clap of thunder. Even if the rain comes not I will stay here, together with you.

Even though there was an awkward air between them, Eichi smiled a bit.

\- Yes, that's the correct answer.

\- I didn't understand at first, but you asked "Will you come to see me again when the rain comes?".

\- That's right. I...

\- I will come to see you even if it's not raining. That's my answer - Yuzuru interrupted him before he finished.

He tried to look certain, yet uneasiness kept twisting his guts. He knew that poem and that one much too loud part of his brain was screaming how romantic it sounded... Will Eichi see his feelings? How will he react? Before the man commented in any way, he felt cold touch on his skin. Upon looking up he discovered that what a while earlier was a clear sky turned into dark, gray clouds that brought rain. The downpour was so sudden and intensive they were soaked before they had time to react at all. When they got under the arbour's roof they were dripping with water.

\- We look as if we swam across the lake to get here - despite complaining, Eichi was laughing.

Yuzuru looked at him, aware of his weak health, but Tenshouin dismissed his gaze with a wave of hand.

\- I'm not going to die from this. We should wait this though...

Fushimi couldn't help but smile at the thought that their meeting brought the rain. _If we can meet only on rainy days, the rain will come when we meet. That's even more romantic_ ... He sat down, trying to control his wild thoughts. _This is a teacher for gods' sake._ They wiped themselves with small towels yet the air turned freezing. As they kept waiting and the rain haven't shown any signs of weakening Yuzuru was getting worried about the blonde. At some point Eichi started coughing, first quietly, then more and more violently. Noticing his concerned gaze Eichi sighed.

\- You know what? I have an idea.

 

Yuzuru felt as if he was high. The clothes he had on himself smelt like Eichi and he couldn't stop himself from sniffing them whenever he had an occasion. The main room of Eichi's flat seemed cosy, even if he felt a tingle of sadness noticing dead plants on the windowsill. Familiar sound of rain outside was so calming he couldn't help but sigh contently. _I've never been more happy in my whole life._ This simple time with just the two of them, separated from the world by the rain... He wished it would last forever. That he could forever look at Eichi sitting comfortably on a chair and sipping tea. His pale skin matched the gentle ornaments on the teacup, there was so much elegance in such a simple gesture like holding it. Tenshouin's face was free from all the worries that usually kept haunting him... Is he happy as well? _If so, I can't ask for anything else._ He was sitting there, so close, so beautiful... Before he knew it, the words came out of his mouth.

\- I think I'm in love with you, Tenshouin-san.

His chest was filled with overflowing warmth of love, wanting nothing more but share this cozy feeling with his beloved person. Eichi's eyes turned unreadable though. There was a silence after his words, and Yuzuru wasn't sure how to interpret that. Is he conflicted? Disgusted? Angry? _He is always one huge mystery_.

\- I'm going back to my hometown. I've been thinking about this for a while and I already found a job there.

The warmth disappeared. Fushimi could feel his heart freeze as the truth slowly sinked in, sucking all the heat out like a poison.

\- You are the first person I told this about.

He couldn't be happy about that. Every word looked to him like a blade pointed at his throat, ready to slit it open. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself down and put the still half filled mug with coffee back on the table.

\- Thank you for borrowing me those clothes. I will change into my own now though.

\- But they still are-

Fushimi could see the moment Eichi understood. He shouldn't be surprised about the refusal. No matter what, there was a huge age difference between them. And they were student and teacher... Even so, Tenshouin's eyes were filled with guilt. He needed to turn his heart into a stone, so he passed by the man to go get changed. His wet clothes felt disgusting against his skin, but he felt so awful he needed to go away from here.

\- I will be going now - he announced to the blonde, getting his school bag from the floor.

Eichi didn't react to his words, didn't even turn his head towards Yuzuru. It's better like this. He didn't look back anymore as he walked towards the door.

 

 _Is this how it should end?_   This one thought kept appearing in his mind, making him uneasy. From the first time he noticed that shine in Yuzuru's eyes he knew they were playing a dangerous game. _Even so, I..._ The pain that was crushing his chest didn't go away, it kept getting stronger instead. _I didn't even thank him._ It was suffocating.

\- I... I should...

Impulse was enough to make him get up and dash out of the flat. He had no idea how much time had passed since Yuzuru left. He might not be able to catch up to him. Even so, he ran as if his life depended on it, unbothered by the rain that kept slashing his skin. His clothes got soaked, he bruised his hands trying to stp himself from falling down the staircase... and he finally met him again. Upon noticing him, the boy turned around. His eyes were devoid of any emotion, but he still seemed surprised to see Eichi again.

\- Why are you here? Haven't you had enough fun with poor, stupid highschooler? Was it amusing to play with my feelings despite knowing I'm one of your students?

His words hurt, but he gritted his teeth and stood still. He was aware it's completely his fault. He was selfish and arrogant, but...

\- If I knew you were a teacher, I would've never trusted you. Come on now, laugh at me and my stupid dream! Tell me I will never make it!

It hurt. So much that his throat was clenched. His mind was creating thousands of excuses yet nothing was coming out of his mouth. _Yuzuru doesn't deserve some poor excuses anyway._ Suddenly he remembered what did he want. As though on cue he started crying, overwhelmed with guilt and gratitude at the same time. Yuzuru looked so hurt and lost. Even in rain, Eichi could see he was crying. Trying so hard to make it easier for both of them. But he couldn't stand it, not when he loved Yuzuru so much.

\- Say something!

Instead, Eichi ran up to him and hugged him with all the strenght he could muster from his body. Fushimi was trembling, both from cold and anger, and trying to free himself but he wasn't letting him go.

\- I kept dressing up in a suit every day to go to the job, but I couldn't... I was too scared to go there and face whatever might come... In that place, I was trying to learn how to be myself again, how to walk on my own again without being afraid... Without you... You... You saved me! You saved my life!

He didn't even notice when Yuzuru embraced him as strongly as he did. They met when they had no one. They were there for each other when they both needed support the most. Even when the sky stopped crying over their sorrow, they were the ones that healed each other's wounds.

\- I'm sorry I can't love you like this...

\- I'm sorry I can't love you like you love me...

" _But I love you so much_ " they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, remember about kudos/comment!
> 
> Also you can hit me up on twitter (@yazurei828) for daily crying over eiyuzu


End file.
